Ain't Your Fault
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Bukan salahmu atas keadaanku saat ini." Hanya mimpi buruk Hifumi soal masa lalu.


Gelap.

Iris cerahnya membiasakan diri. Menatap sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya, lagi pula terlalu gelap untuk melihat. Sementara tubuhnya setengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Dua siku menumpu dan hawa dingin mendadak menyerang dari bawah naik ke bagian atas tubuh.

"-hhhh."

"A-apa ini?"

"Hifumi-kun, aku-"

Benar.

Apa ini?

Ada gerakan di jakunnya. Menelan saliva dengan berat. Ada bayangan, sekilas yang makin jelas. Rok biru, bergaris saling menyilang berwarna hijau hitam. Dia menoleh ke bawah, celananya punya motif serupa. Seragam sekolah? Iya, saat SMA dulu.

Tapi kenapa-

"Sentuh aku."

"-ti-tidak."

Suaranya gemetar, takut, terabaikan. Gadis itu, wajahnya sudah berhasil Hifumi lupakan tapi tidak dengan hal ini.

"Sentuh aku! Sentuh aku! Hifumi- _kun_ , kau mencintaiku kan?" Tubuhnya terkunci, kemejanya sudah hilang entah sejak kapan. Gadis itu menari di atas tubuhnya. Memuaskan hasrat sendiri. Tanpa tahu satu hal pun soal lelaki yang mati-matian berusaha melawan rasa takut.

"Ti-tidak. Kumohon-" dia merasakan lagi sensasi itu. Sesuatu seperti meledak dalam perutnya. Suara-suara menjijikkan memenuhi pendengaran. 'Siapapun, tolong aku!' Dia menjerit berkali-kali namun tertelan begitu saja, masuk kembali ke tenggorokannya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

'TOLONG!'

'DOPPO!'

"Hifumi."

"Hhhhhhh!" Tubuhnya bangkit, duduk dengan linglung. Nafasnya terengah dan peluh mengalir deras. Ada Doppo di hadapannya, memandang dengan khawatir.

"Mimpi buruk?" Matanya melirik, kini bertatapan langsung. Reflek, Hifumi memeluknya. Mengabaikan pekik terkejut dari Doppo. Mimpi barusan seolah kenyataan yang terulang lagi dan sangat nyata. Dia ketakutan.

"Sshhh, itu cuma mimpi. Tenanglah." Ada usapan di punggung telanjangnya. Sesekali kecupan menenangkan di pipi, atau kalimat penenang lain tepat di telinganya. Ah, Doppo memang paling bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan pergi." Lirih Hifumi, belum bisa melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku takut." Doppo tersenyum di balik pelukan itu. Masih membelai lembut punggung Hifumi, mengangguk pelan.

"Aku disini, bersamamu."

====Ain't Your Fault====

Cast : Kannonzaka Doppo, Izanami Hifumi.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt Comfort.

Rated : M for explicit content

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini dan Doppo punya saya /dibegal

Summary : "Bukan salahmu atas keadaanku saat ini." Hanya mimpi buruk Hifumi soal masa lalu.

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. OOC mungkin. Semua yang ada didalam tulisan ini murni khayalan saya saja. jangan disangkut pautkan dengan story mereka. Nanti kamu asin, atau pantadmu sakit /dibegal lagi

Happy reading~

===xxx===

"Ini hari minggu ya?"

"Hmm." Hifumi menatap ke luar jendela. Mendung. Niatnya untuk pergi berbelanja jadi menguap. Cuaca begini lebih cocok digunakan untuk berselimut, minum sesuatu yang panas kemudian menonton tv sampai malam datang lagi.

"Kau mau keluar?" Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Doppo datang dengan dua cangkir mengepul. Dia bilang akan membuat coklat panas tadi. "Hari ini dingin sekali, mungkin hujan akan turun." Dua cangkir diletakkan, tatapannya mengikuti Hifumi ke arah jendela.

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hari libur dengan keluar bersamamu. Kau pasti memikirkan soal kencan- sesuatu semacam itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak- bukan aku. Kita. Jika kita keluar sekarang dan terjebak hujan pasti merepotkan. Apa ini salahku ya? Benar,ini salahku kan? Harusnya-"

"Aaaaa, bisa hentikan itu? Kau bahkan sudah keluar dari topik utama." Hifumi mengerucutkan bibir, menatap tak suka pada wajah suram Doppo. Membuat si surai merah mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"M-Maaf." Doppo menarik kursi di sebelah Hifumi, mulai memegang cangkirnya sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Hifumi menatapnya bingung, kemudian paham maksud pertanyaan itu. Dia menghela nafas sebelum mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik- kurasa." Ucapannya seperti sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tapi jujur saja, mimpi itu mengerikan. Awal mula rasa takutnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut pada perempuan. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui mau bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk menghindar. Kadang, rasanya lebih baik mati daripada merasakan ketakutan itu lagi.

"Hey, itu hanya mimpi." Tangan kanannya terasa hangat, Doppo menggenggamnya. Memberikan elusan disana sebagai penenang. Hifumi tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi menakutkan sekali."

"Itu- juga salahku." Doppo mengangkat cangkirnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Meniup asap, membuatnya terbang dan hilang sebelum menyesapnya pelan-pelan. "Itulah kenapa aku menjauh, bisa saja aku yang menyerangmu. Kau itu terlalu baik."

"Terlalu baik apa?" Hifumi merona tapi jelas sekali wajahnya kesal. Apa Doppo meledeknya? Tapi kenapa dia justru senang karena ucapan barusan?

"Bersikap baik pada siapapun. Jadi populer. Banyak anak perempuan yang menyukaimu." Doppo mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang luput soal Hifumi saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. "Semua orang sangat menyukai kebaikanmu."

"M-Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hmm. Makanya aku menjauh." Hifumi menunduk, menatap coklat panas yang masih berasap. Mengingat lagi jika Doppo memang sempat menjauh dulu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi salah satu orang yang memanfaatkan kebaikanmu. Tapi justru karena itu, saat aku tidak ada disisimu. Kau malah disakiti terus menerus."

"Aku- tidak merasa begitu." 'Benarkah?' Hifumi merasakan tatapan Doppo saat ini seakan berkata begitu, jadi dia menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak pernah merasa disakiti." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Ya, tentu saja. Berbuat baik tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa takutmu?" Hifumi menegang. Pertanyaan tak terduga dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Genggaman di tangannya terlepas, bergerak naik ke arah surai pirangnya. Memainkan helai demi helai, bertingkah seolah pembicaraan mereka saat ini bukan bahasan serius.

"Apa yang terjadi hari itu, karena kebaikanmu juga."

Benarkah?

Hifumi tidak bisa mengingat sepenuhnya. Itu adalah kekasihnya. Merengek, meminta diantar pulang. Hifumi tidak bisa menolak, bahkan ketika gadis itu menarik tangannya untuk masuk. Ke dalam rumah, naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke dalam kamar feminim dengan dominan warna merah muda. Khas sekali.

Dia masih tenang, masih berpikiran positif. Kekasih manisnya pasti sedang mengambil cemilan dan minum. Andai saja begitu. Yang terjadi justru pandangannya yang tiba-tiba gelap, kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Lalu sebelum sempat berkata apapun tubuhnya terdorong, menabrak ranjang dan terjatuh sepenuhnya disana. Dan gadis itu, membuatnya berakhir menyedihkan. Jatuh terjerumus dalam rasa takut.

Semuanya dalam mimpi buruk itu.

Semuanya.

Semuanya adalah masa lalu Hifumi.

"Kau harusnya belajar untuk menolak jika itu hal buruk." Entah sejak kapan, ibu jari Doppo mengusap bibirnya. Mengarahkan bibir mereka untuk bertemu dalam ciuman lembut, hanya sebentar. "Perlahan saja. Jangan mengingatnya. Kau yang dulu dan sekarang. Keduanya adalah orang yang berbeda." Hifumi mengangguk canggung. Wajahnya dialihkan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona yang memenuhi wajah.

"Aku sangat khawatir waktu itu. Kau menghilang, absen hampir dua bulan. Saat kembali kau benar-benar bukan Hifumi yang kukenal. Seperti takut pada apapun- pada perempuan terutama." Ada tawa di akhir kata-katanya, bukan ejekan. Seperti perasaan iba, juga seakan tidak percaya jika idola sekolah bisa bersikap begitu. "Aku beruntung karena kau memilih menceritakannya padaku. Aku jadi tidak bisa melepasmu. Aku harus selalu berada disisimu, aku harus menjagamu. Rasanya seperti kau memang memintaku untuk itu." Hifumi merasakan kehangatan dari ucapan Doppo. Bukankah dia yang yang harusnya merasa beruntung karena memiliki seseorang seperti Doppo.

"Kuharap tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi setelah ini." Doppo sedikit bangun dari kursinya, mengecup lembut dahi Hifumi lalu memberikan senyum yang sama lembutnya.

"U-Uhm." Hifumi mengangguk kaku, mengamini dalam hati. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika rasa takutnya terus ada, terus membuatnya merasa lebih baik mati. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena Doppo ada disisinya.

Hifumi mengangkat cangkirnya, menyesap coklat kental yang kini hangat. Dalam kegiatannya, terpikir sesuatu.

"Ne, Doppo-"

"Hm?" Lelaki itu menoleh, berwajah penuh tanya.

"Kupikir ini bukan salahmu- soal kau menjauh, tidak ada saat aku benar-benar terjerumus dalam hal aneh. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." Doppo menopang dagunya, menatapi wajah indah Hifumi yang seolah menyusun kata. Lagipula dia belum paham sepenuhnya maksud ucapan Hifumi.

"Kalau kau mengekor terus, kau tidak akan bisa menjelajah dunia yang lebih luas." Tanggapan Doppo justru tawa, Hifumi tidak merasa satu hal pun lucu dari ucapannya barusan. Alisnya terangkat heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Dari awal duniaku sudah abu-abu." Ada tawa lagi di akhir kalimat itu, miris yang seolah meledek diri sendiri. "Tapi kau mewarnainya. Warna yang ada di hidupku berasal darimu."

"U-Uwaaaa-"

"Apa?" Ganti alis Doppo yang terangkat. Disusul mata yang melebar, terkejut karena Hifumi memeluknya.

"Doppo, kau ternyata manis juga ya~" Hifumi menggodanya. Masih dengan senyum lebar, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Doppo.

"A-Ah, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

"-suka."

"Eh?" Hifumi melepas pelukannya, membuat garis bibirnya membentuk senyuman begitu pula dua iris tertutupnya. "Aku suka- tidak, aku mencintai Doppo."

'Astaga, dia manis sekali.'

Doppo menarik bagian depan kaus yang di kenakan Hifumi. Membuat si pirang terhuyung ke arahnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman lembut yang makin menjadi. Masih di kursi masing-masing, mereka berhadapan. Kedua lengan Hifumi menahan tubuhnya sendiri, bertumpu di dada Doppo. Sementara tangan Doppo kini menangkup wajahnya, memberikan ciuman dalam. Berlanjut dengan tautan lidah keduanya, Doppo mendominasi. Hifumi melenguh saat merasakan hisapan kuat pada lidahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kerah kaus Doppo, memberi isyarat agar dilepaskan. Doppo menurut, mendapati wajah terengah Hifumi dibalut peluh menurun dari pelipisnya.

"K-Kau mau- umm-" Hifumi menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di antara selangkangan Doppo. Wajahnya merah, tapi Doppo malah menatapnya seakan menggoda.

"Kau mau apa?"

"E-Eh? Itu-" tangannya ditarik, merasa malu. Apalagi Doppo justru tertawa karena tingkahnya. Hifumi jadi kesal sendiri. Apa dia satu-satunya yang bernafsu setelah ciuman barusan?

"Ugh-" Hifumi itu pendendam, hanya pada Doppo. Dia turun dari kursinya, berlutut di hadapan Doppo. Menarik paksa celana pendek yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Membuat Doppo mau tak mau menurut, sedikit mengangkat bokongnya untuk sekedar melonggarkan celana.

Hifumi menelan ludah, sesuatu milik Doppo kini berada dalam genggamannya. Bisa dia dengar erangan tertahan di atas sana. Nah, ganti dia yang tersenyum meledek. Doppo yang berekspresi begitu lebih menarik daripada sosok frustasi yang dia temui setiap hari.

Hifumi mulai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Disusul dengan jilatan erotis, yang mana membuatnya berakhir mengulum perlahan kejantanan Doppo. Erangan terdengar lagi, kini dengan genggaman pada surai pirangnya.

"Hifumi-" panggilan itu seperti biasa, hanya saja Hifumi merasakan sedikit getaran dalam suara itu. Membuatnya kini mengeritkan gigi, menggoda Doppo dengan gerakan lidahnya yang beradu dengan sesuatu dalam mulutnya.

"-hmmm?" Gumaman itu membuat Doppo geli. Ada sesuatu yang terasa makin besar di abdomennya. Doppo merasa gairahnya naik dengan tajam saat menatap mata cerah Hifumi di bawah sana. Kekasihnya itu, saat sedang terangsang begini selalu punya tatapan yang bagus.

"A-Aa-" sial. Doppo tidak tahan lagi, dia benar-benar menginginkan Hifumi sekarang. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu belum cukup puas bermain di bawah sana. "Cukup." Kalau tidak di hentikan, gerakan mulut Hifumi akan membuatnya gila sendiri. Lelaki itu melepaskan diri, menimbulkan suara lucu dibawah sana. Kemudian saliva dan sedikit cairan yang tercampur meleleh melewati leher jenjangnya.

Pemandangan yang sempurna.

"Kemarilah." Doppo menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Hifumi untuk duduk disana. Hifumi menurut, merasakan sesuatu menggesek bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup boxer saat benar-benar berada di pangkuan Doppo.

"Kenapa kau makin ahli begini?" Hifumi tertawa. Tangannya melingkari tengkuk Doppo, lalu menariknya agar dahi keduanya saling bersandar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku bisa gila." Suara frustasi Doppo membuat tawa Hifumi makin keras, sedikit tersamarkan saat bibirnya di kecup sekilas. Doppo melepaskan kaus Hifumi, membuat tubuh nya tersapu udara dingin. Tapi tak lama mulai memanas saat sentuhan Doppo berlabuh disana. Elusan di punggung, disusul bibir Doppo yang menjelajahi lehernya.

Mati-matian Doppo berusaha agar tidak membuat tanda. Dia ingat pekerjaan Hifumi -yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal mengingat phobia Hifumi-, lelaki itu akan kesulitan jika tanda semacam itu terlihat oleh tamu. Bibir dan lidahnya bergerak kesana kemari. Dari leher, menurun ke dada. Berakhir dengan gigitan gemas pada nipple merona milik Hifumi.

"Akh-" pekikan tertahan Hifumi dibarengi cengkeraman kasar pada surai merahnya. Membuat Doppo justru menyerang bagian itu tanpa ampun. Dan Hifumi akan mendesahkan namanya, lagi dan lagi.

Tangannya menarik tangan Doppo kemudian, menuntunnya ke arah si kecil dibawah sana. Minta dimanjakan. Kemudian bibirnya mulai terkunci lagi, dilumat dengan kasar oleh Doppo. Menciptakan lenguhan keras saat sensasi yang ia dapat pada bibir dan penisnya seakan membuat kepalanya kosong. Doppo masih selihai biasanya, tangannya bergerak sesuai keinginan Hifumi. Doppo kini bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi boxer Hifumi, tepat dimana ia menggenggamnya erat dan melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif.

"U-Uhmm-" erangan terdengar lagi saat Doppo menggigit lembut lidah yang baru saja ia permainkan. Hifumi mendorong tubuhnya pelan kemudian, memberikan tatapan penuh gairah yang begitu mengundang.

"Bu-Bukankah ini sudah cukup?" Tanyanya ambigu. Sementara bagian bawahnya mulai tak tenang. Hifumi merasakan sesuatu yang terus-terusan menggesek bokongnya yang tertutup boxer. Doppo malah tertawa, lalu tanpa bicara apapun menggeser dua cangkir di atas meja makan menjauh.

"Tunggu- Hey! Kau berniat melakukannya disini?"

"Memang dimana lagi?"

"Ta-Tapi- Hey! Tunggu-" ucapan Hifumi benar-benar di abaikan. Doppo mengangkat tubuh Hifumi dalam pangkuannya masih dengan posisi serupa. Kemudian menaikkan ke atas meja makan. Walau Hifumi protes berkali-kali, Doppo justru melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kini melucuti boxer Hifumi dan meletakkannya sembarangan di lantai.

"Aku langsung saja ya."

"Kau- benar-benar- AKH-" Doppo sudah tak mendengar gerutuan lagi, tergantikan suara terkejut. Pekikan yang tertahan. Bagian belakang kausnya di cengkeram kuat oleh Hifumi. Wajah kekasihnya benar-benar merah, berekspresi kesakitan.

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Sa-Sakit. Aahh- DOPPO!" Teriakan menyakitkan terdengar. Doppo memasukkan benda masifnya tanpa penetrasi. Hifumi meringis karena perih yang tida-tiba datang. Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa mengingat Doppo memang tak pernah lembut dalam hal ini. Tapi rasa sakit yang didapatnya selalu sama. Dan akan segera terobati dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lain. Semacam pengalihan.

"Ah, maaf. Maaf." Suara datar Doppo dibarengi kecupan di pelupuk matanya. Milik Doppo sudah tertanam sepenuhnya tapi dia belum bisa bergerak. Bisa saja sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia sedikit tidak tega. Biasanya Hifumi akan marah, mencakar punggungnya, atau melakukan hal lain yang sama kasarnya dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Apa kau mau berhenti saja?"

"Bergerak saja- ukh-" Hifumi meringis lagi, lengannya kini menyentuh dada Doppo. Mencengkram pelan kaus yang digunakan Doppo. Sementara lelaki itu mendekati wajah Hifumi, memberikan ciuman pada dahinya sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Ada erangan pelan yang makin menjadi saat tempo yang mereka lakukan makin menggila. Cengkeraman pada kausnya makin erat, suara Hifumi yang mendesahkan namanya membuat Doppo memberi sentakan lebih keras.

"DOPPO-" teriakan itu adalah pertanda baik. Doppo menyeringai tanpa sadar, mulai memukul titik yang sama dengan brutal. Mendengarkan alunan merdu suara erotis lelaki Izanami kecintaannya. "-aku. Doppo ahn~" wajah itu memerah sempurna. Pemandangan indah bagi Doppo, membuat senyumnya mengembang sekilas sebelum mulai menghajar bibir Hifumi. Memberi sesapan memabukkan yang membuat kekasihnya semakin hilang akal. Hifumi mengeluarkan miliknya terlebih dulu, membasahi kaus Doppo di bagian perut. Dia melenguh setelah hisapan kuat Doppo pada lidahnya berakhir. Lelaki itu menjauh, mendapati wajah terengah Hifumi.

"M-Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya."

"Aku bahkan belum benar-benar keluar." Hifumi bergidik saat Doppo mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal biasa. Doppo mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Hifumi, membuat Hifumi sejenak merasa lega. Namun tubuhnya terangkat lagi, kali ini dibuat membelakangi Doppo. Doppo memasukkan dua jarinya pada mulut Hifumi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hifumi yang terkejut mulai mengulum jari-jari kurus itu canggung. Kemudian saat merasa cukup, Doppo menariknya keluar. Tangan yang lain kini bergerak mendorong punggung Hifumi, membuatnya menunduk hingga kepalanya nyaris menyentuh meja. Hifumi bisa melihat ekspresi serius Doppo dari posisinya sekarang.

"Doppo- ahh~" jemari yang basah kini bergerak menerobos keintimannya lagi. Hifumi menggengam erat pinggiran meja makan, bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan desahan yang lebih hebat. Jari-jari itu seakan menggodanya, bergerak melonggarkan lubang itu lagi. Menyentuh titik-titik yang bisa membuat tubuh Hifumi bergetar tiba-tiba.

"D-DOPPO!" Pekikan akan nama itu terjadi saat Doppo memasukan miliknya lagi. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia mulai menyentak keras-keras disana. Hifumi menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja. Saat hendak mengangkat tubuh, Doppo justru mendorongnya balik. Lengan Doppo bersiaga di kepalanya, memberikan dorongan lembut disana tapi tidak di bagian bawahnya.

"-disana! Doppo, lebih keras- akh!" Doppo menurut, memberikan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Kepala turun mendekati punggung telanjang Hifumi, memberikan kecupan dan satu tanda di tulang punggungnya. Sementara kini tangannya juga bergerak memanjakan milik Hifumi yang mengeras. Desahan kekasihnya makin keras, membuat gairahnya terpacu untuk memberi dorongan lebih keras.

"Uhh, Hifumi-"

"Doppo, a-aku- keluarh-" setelahnya, tangannya basah karena cairan Hifumi. Hifumi juga merasakan kehangatan memenuhi bagian intimnya. Dia terengah dengan lemah, berusaha melihat ke arah Doppo dibelakangnya. Doppo melepaskan miliknya sebelum membalik tubuh Hifumi, membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukan dan mundur perlahan mendekati kursi. Duduk dengan Hifumi dalam pangkuan.

"Apa kita selalu melakukan ini di hari libur?" Hifumi tertawa karena pertanyaan itu bernada polos. "Serius, kau baik-baik saja aku begini? Aku bahkan merasa aku sangat buruk memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Doppo, kau yang terbaik~~" Hifumi mengecup sekilas bibir Doppo, memberikan senyuman ceria seakan lupa bahwa beberapa menit lalu mereka masih saling membicarakan hal melankolis.

"Kau ini-" Doppo tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Kepalanya masuk diantara perpotongan leher Hifumi, menyesap aroma khas kekasihnya. Hifumi tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai merah Doppo.

"Terima kasih, Doppo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah bersedia mencintai makhluk payah sepertiku." Alis Doppo bertaut, heran karena sifat narsis Hifumi mendadak hilang dan tergantikan dengan pesimis yang seharusnya menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"E-Eh?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Doppo mendadak gemas sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menggigit lembut tulang selangka Hifumi, membuat sebuah tanda.

"O-OI! DOPPO BODOH! Jangan membuat tanda!"

"Hukuman karena kau bicarakan sesuatu yang aneh." Hifumi menghela nafas. Doppo, menurut orang dia hanya manusia frustasi yang mengeluhkan apapun dalam hidupnya. Menurut Hifumi juga sebenarnya. Tapi Doppo yang posesif, agresif, selalu punya cara membuatnya tenang, adalah Kannonzaka Doppo yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hifumi seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu jawabanku atas itu."

Hifumi memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi.

END


End file.
